This invention relates generally to a process for matching non-skin material to skin tone and more particularly to a process that scans the skin and then electronically determines a colorant mix for dying non-skin material to match an individual""s skin tone.
Trauma to an individual""s body can result in permanent disfigurement. Should the disfiguration reside on an exposed body part then psychological as well as physiological damage can occur. For example, if a burn victim suffers severe scars on an arm or hand, body parts commonly exposed, the burn victim can be subjected to constant scrutiny from the public in addition to the permanent reminder of the trauma. An individual who has experienced severe trauma to an arm or leg that has left a prominent scar is, also, exposed to the same intense scrutiny from the public.
Attempts to cover these areas, such as an ace bandage, will often produce unwanted questions and reminders of the trauma, something most scar victims wish to avoid. In addition, covering the area is often not aesthetically pleasing to the user. Further, individuals needing prosthesis must be content with the pre-manufactured skin tone closest to theirs instead of an exact match. Thus, if non-skin material such as an elastic wrap, plastic, textiles, latex, rubber, etc., could be dyed to match an individual""s skin tone, the dyed non-skin material, which would blend with the individuals normal skin tone, could be used to cover the unsightly appearance of scars, burns, etc. As result, the non-skin material would be virtually unnoticeable except under close scrutiny. Thus, what is needed is a process for dying a non-skin material to exactly match an individual""s skin tone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,906 discloses a color match predictability system and method. The system and method allow a user to analyze which one of many possible formulation of colorants will produce the best color match.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,632 discloses a method for selecting personal compatible colors. The method uses a spectrophotometer to determine the color temperature of the skin of the user then a determination of the classification within a category in which the color temperature falls is made.
The instant invention is a process for dying a non-skin material to match an individual""s skin tone. The individual""s skin is scanned by any device which can measure color. Preferable color measuring devices are optical measuring devices such as, but not limited to, a spectrophotometer, densimeter, or colorimeter. In the preferred embodiment, a SP64 Spectrophotometer will be utilized. After being scanned, the retrieved color value of the skin tone is digitalized and automatically uploaded into an electronically coupled computer based software program. Alternatively, the color value may be uploaded manually.
The computer contains a software program for comparing the individual color value to a predetermined library of colorant values and predetermined library of non-skin material values to determine a colorant mix. The library of colorant values is composed of pre-scanned inks, dyes, or similar colorants. After being scanned, each colorant is assigned a colorant value which is digitalized and stored in the colorant library. The library of non-skin material is composed of pre-scanned non-skin material such as textiles, plastics, elastic, velcro, latex, rubber, etc. After being scanned, each non-skin material is assigned a non-skin material color value which is digitalized and stored in the non-skin material library.
An algorithm within the software then compares the individual""s color value with the colorant value and the non-skin material color value to determine the mix of colorants necessary to match the individual""s skin tone. The mix of colorants is used to formulate a color match. The data for the color match is transferred to an electronically coupled computer controlled pumping mixing system such as a Fluid Management/Miller Accutiner 3200 though any similar computer controlled system may be used. The computer controlled system produces that amount of color match needed, taking into account the color and non-linear fluid properties of the colorants, to dye the non-skin material. The non-skin material is than dyed.
After the dyed non-skin material drys, the dyed non-skin material is scanned and given a dyed non-skin material color value. The dyed non-skin material color value is compared to the individual""s color value to determine if there is any variance. If there is any variance it must be within an acceptable predetermined statistical range, such as plus or minus five percent.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to disclose a process for dying a material to match a chosen color.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to disclose a process for dying non-skin material to match an individual""s skin tone.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to disclose a process for electronically determining an exact color match to a scanned color for producing a colorant mix for a dye used to dye a material.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.